Albus IV Osbrin
Albus IV Osbrin was the twenty-eighth monarch of Dorio. He was renowned for the many festivals he threw, and his general gregarious nature. Early life Albus was born in 444, by which point his father Herbert was already king; due to Herbert's many reforms, he was busy with the kingship, and as a consequence Albus had little paternal influence. Instead, he was raised mostly by a tutor, Helman Stone, who was strongly pro-Osbrin and instilled in Albus a strong sense that Dorio was prospering and succeeding mostly because of Herbert. And thus, Albus gradually developed a large ego and a firm belief in Dorian supremacy, which would go on to dictate his life. Lordship As the Prince of Elhall, Albus spent much of his time in the northeast of the country, and he was given a substantial plot of land by Duke Terrence Senger. Albus attended several moderately sized parties in his young adulthood, and although he enjoyed them, he grew convinced that he could do better, and began to throw lavish galas at his estate with some regularity. As the years went on, Albus also began throwing festivals, which he differentiated from his parties mostly by the fact that the festivals were public. Reign Albus came to power in 477, and to no great surprise, his coronation was an expensive, extensive affair, culminating in a twelve-course feast. As a politician, he was weaker and more generous than his father, and so he began to develop somewhat of a reputation as a lackadaisical moneylender, which was capitalized on by other members of the Golden Quintet, particularly Sunicar High Chairman Martin Gebert. Despite Albus' willingness to spend money freely, the Golden Quintet was still very profitable, especially once Rupert Rudolius brought Leguna into its fold and turned a rival into an ally. Therefore, Dorio was never put under serious strain by Albus' expenses. In his later years, Albus fell prey to infidelity, and in the last decade of his reign was known to have fathered at least four bastards. His lustful tendencies also increased after the death of his wife in 495. In the spring of the year 500 DR, Albus threw a huge multi-day festival to celebrate the half-millennium, which ended in tragedy when he was flung from a spooked horse and killed. Personal life Albus was a playboy in his youngest days, but decided to settle down eventually, and married Arona Hethmont in 473. They had three children, which they felt to be an appropriate number, although the eldest - Arthur - died of disease in 486, at the age of thirteen. The fallout from Arthur's death is thought to have contributed to the serious natures of Albus' other two children, although Albus himself coped with the death by throwing himself further into his "social persona" of a thrower of festivals. Arona's health also began to decline in the late 480s, which some attribute to another consequence of Arthur's death, and so Albus started becoming increasingly adulterous. Arona eventually died in 495, and Albus - in his typical fashion - commemorated her with a long, luxurious funeral. Albus' known bastards are: * Aurelius Patrian (494 - 561) - the son of a Farelian diplomat, became a regional politician * Desmond Gerrispond (495 - 550) - the son of a Dorian noblewoman, famously fathered the pretender Anders Gerrispond * Laurel Gold (496 - 533) - the daughter of one of Albus' servants, was given some land by Albus V; died in childbirth * Marinos Abachar (498 - 569) - the son of a Bicanal innkeeper, became a naval officer Category:Dorians Category:Osbrin Family Category:Monarchs